hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hip-Hop record labels
1 * 1017 Brick Squad Records (record label) * 1017 Brick Squad Mafia * 1017 E & A Records * 1017 Brick Squad Russia * 1017 Eskimo Records * 1017 Mack Drama Records * 1st & 15th Entertainment (record label) Lupe Fiasco 2 * 2101 Records (record label) 3 * 301Studios (record label) Minneapolis, Minnesota * 361 Records (record label) France 4 * 454 Life Entertainment (record label) * 4th & B'way Records (record label) 5 * 58Beats (record label) 6 * 609 (record label) France 7 * 75 Ark (record label) San Francisco, California * 7th Magnitude (record label) France 8 * 804 Flava Records (record label) http://www.rapdict.org/804_FLAVA Richmond, Virginia A * A&M Records (record label) various genres * ABB Records (record label) http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABB_Records * Aftermath Entertainment (record label) * Aggro Berlin (record label) Germany * All Star Records (record label) Reggaeton in Puerto Rico * Allido Records * Amalgam Digital (record label) * Amaru Entertainment (record label) * American King Music * ANTI- * anticon. Indie hip hop, Electronic music, Indie rock * Antra Records (record label) West Coast hip hop * Armadda Regime (record label) on rap dictionairy * Asylum Records * ATIC Records (record label) UK * Atlantic Records * Avatar Records * Avoid Records (record label) Spain B * B34Ch B0iZ Musik Group (record label) * Babygrande Records (record label) * Bad Boy Latino (record label) * Bad Boy Records (record label) * Bad Boy South (record label) * Barely Breaking Even (record label) UK * Bassboxxx (record label) Germany * Bassivity Music Serbia, Europe/Belgrade and NYC * Battery Records (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battery_Records_%28hip_hop%29 * Battle Axe Records (record label) * Baymaac Records (record label) by Spider Loc * B-Boy Records * BBT Wreck-Hurdz (record label) * Beatrock Music (record label) * Beluga Heights Records (record label) * BG Entertainment (record label) * Big Bang Recordz (record label) * Big Beat Records (record label) * Big Dada Recordings (record label) UK * Big Gates Records (record label) * Big Mouth Records (record label) * Big Up Entertainment (record label) wikipedia usa * Big Nickel Music (record label) Toronto * Black Jays (record label) * The Black Wall Street Records (record label) * Blacksmith Records (record label) * BloodFire Recordz (record label) * Block Entertainment (record label) * Bloodline Records (record label) * Bluestar Entertainment (record label) * BME Recordings (record label) * Body Head Entertainment (record label) * Bogish Brand Entertainment (record label) of Ca$his * Bomb Hip-Hop Records (record label) * B.O.S.S. (record label) France * Brainfeeder (record label) Los Angeles, California http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainfeeder * Brainstorm Artists International * Brave Entertainment (record label) South Korea http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_Entertainment * Brazil Street Records (record label) * Bronx House Music Group on rap dicttionary * Bruc Records * BTNH Worldwide (record label) wikipedia * Bungalo Records (record label) * Bustazz Records (record label) Russia http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bustazz_Records * ByrdGang Records (record label) C * Capitol Hill Music * Captivity Records * Carski rez (record label) in Serbia wikipedia * Cash Money Records (record label) * Celestial Recordings * Chamillitary Entertainment (record label) * Chemical Records (record label) UK * Chocolate Fireguard Records (record label) England * Chopper City Records (record label) * Coalmine Records (record label) brooklyn http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coalmine_Records * Cock Rock Disco * Cold Chillin' Records (record label) * Columbia Records * Content Label (record label) in LA wikipedia * Crafty Plugz Entertainment (record label) wikipedia USA * CTE World (record label) CTE World also known as CTE, Corporate Thugz and Corporate Thugz Entertianment is a record label founded by rapper Young Jeezy and his childhood friend Kinky B * Curves Music (record label) * Czar Entertainment * C.M.F. Entertainment (record label) * C.Y.A. Music Group (record label) D * D4L Records (record label) * D-Block Records (record label) * D-town Records (record label) * D.P.G. Recordz (record label) * Dawn Raid Entertainment (record label) New Zealand * Day by Day Entertainment (record label) * Death Row Records (record label) * Decon (record label) New York, NY, United States http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decon * Deep Krate Recordingz (record label) * Def Jam Recordings (record label) * Def Jam South (record label) * Derrty Entertainment (record label) * Desert Storm Records (record label) * DéZèD Entertainment (record label) (Sa Majesté Lintrus) * DG Musik Productions (record label) Montreal * Dream Big Ventures (record label) * Dunk Ryders Records (record label) E * Eartube Empire (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eartube_Empire Richmond, Virginia * Eastern Conference Records * Eastern Developments Music * Eastside Ryderz Ent. (record label) * El Cartel Records (record label) San Juan, Puerto Rico * Elefant Traks australia * Enjoy Records * Entrepreneur Entertainment (record label) * Epidemic Records * Ersguterjunge germany * Exceptional Records (record label) london F * Faeva Afta (record label) * Fake Four Inc. * Finger Lickin' Records * First Priority Music * Flesh-n-Bone Global (record label) wikipedia (Flesh-n-Bone) * FlyBoy Entertainment (record label) South Korea * Fondle 'Em Records * Fort Knocks Entertainment (record label) * Four Music * Freebandz * Freeworld Entertainment * Fresh Records (US) * Freskanova * Frontline Records (record label) * Full Surface Records (record label) G * G-Funk Entertainment (record label) * G-Note Records (record label) * G-Unit Philly (record label) * G-Unit Records (record label) * Gamm (record label) Swedish * Gangsta Advisory Records (record label) * Gang Module (record label) myspace by Slim the Moster * Gee Street Records (record label) british * Get Low Recordz (record label) * Get Money Gang Entertainment (record label) * Gladiator Records (record label) * Glory Boys Entertainment (record label) * Godzilla Entertainment (record label) * Goldbizzz (record label) myspace Montreal * Gold Star Music (record label) * The Goldmind Inc. (record label) * Good Hands Records (record label) * GOOD Music (record label) * Grand Hustle Records (record label) * Guttar Music Entertainment (record label) H * Hades Records * Harmony Howse Entertainment (record label) wikipedia (Layzie Bone) * Head Start Music Group * Heartless Records * Hefty Records * Hi-Power Entertainment (record label) * Hidden Beach Recordings * Hieroglyphics Imperium Recordings * Hollywood Records * Honeychild Entertainment (record label) (usa) Lil' Mo (female rapper) * Hoo-Bangin' Records * Hood Certified Ent (record label) * Hustle Zone Records (record label) http://www.rapdict.org/Hustle_Zone_Records Cleveland, Ohio * Hydra Entertainment * Hypnotize Minds I * IceH²O Records (record label) (Raekwon (rapper)) * IceH²O Records Canada (record label) facebook page * Innocent Moves Productions (record label) (Hatali) * I-innovate (UK) * I.R.S. Records * Ice Age Entertainment * Ichiban Records * IF? Records * Ill Flava Records * Ill Will Records * Illegal Musik * Imperial Records * The Inc. Records * Independent Entertainment * Inferno Records * Interscope Records * Iron Fist Records * It's A Wonderful World Music Group J * Jakarta Records (record label) Germany http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jakarta_Records * Jake Records (record label) * Jam Master Jay Records (record label) * JDC Records * Jesse James Records '(Record Label) * Jive Records * Jungle Entertainment (record label) ''South Korea K * Kama Sutra Records * Kartel Records * KautiouzFlows (record label) Verdun, Montreal, Canada '''King * Kennis Music * Kerozen Music (record label) France http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerozen_Music * KFM Records * Khepera Records * Kittelberg Entertainment (record label) Germany http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kittelberg_Entertainment * Klock Work Entertainment (record label) (USA) * Little Ko-Chees * Konvict Muzik (record label) * Kon Live Distribution (record label) * Kreislauf * Kross Over Entertainment L * L.A-Gz Recordz * L-Boyz Record (record label) "Morocco" * LaFace Records * Lench Mob Records (record label) * Lex Records "UK" * Loud Records * Low Life Records "UK" * Luke Records M * M3 Records * Machete Music * Madlib Invazion * Maloof Music * Mama's Boys Music * Matador Records * Maserati Records (record label) * Maybach Music Group (record label) * Mechanikal Element Foundation * Merck Records * Metatronix * Millennium Records * Mo' Wax * Moda Records * Mosley Music Group * Mr. 305 Inc. * Mush Records * Music of Life * MVB Records * M.G.G Entertainment (record label) * Mo Money Ent. (record label) Montreal facebook group * Money First Entertainment (record label) N * Nappy Boy Entertainment (record label) * Natalac Records (record label) * Nature Sounds (record label) (brooklyn) * Nervous Records (record label) wikipedia * New Creation Records (record label) (by Yung Wun in ATL) * New Lixus Entertainment (record label) in Morocco, Africa * Next Plateau Entertainment (record label) in New York City, New York * Nexus Music (record label) in Denmark * Ninja Tune (record label) in London, UK * No Limit Forever Records (record label) * No Limit Records (record label) * Noo Trybe Records (record label) O * Odd Future Records * Ogopa Deejays * One Records (Serbia) * One Tyme Records (record label) * On Point Entertainment & Marketing (record label) * OooWee! Music Group (record label) reverbnation * Open Bar Entertainment (record label) Lorenzo Hightower the ceo and founder of the label * Orfanato Music Group * Outlaw Recordz * Oxygen Music Works P * Pantone Music * Pete Waterman Entertainment * Pioneer Unit Records * Platinum Status Records * Poe Boy Entertainment * Polo Grounds Music * Polydor Records * Priority Records * Prism Records * Profile Records * Project Blowed * Prosto Records * Psycho+Logical-Records * Psychopathic Records * Purple Ribbon Records * Pushaz Ink. (record label) Q * Quannum Projects * Queen Bee Entertainment * Queensbridge Records http://www.queensbridgerecords.com/ * Qwest Records R * Rawkus Records (record label) * Real Big Records (record label) (I.Blast) * Reps Up Entertainment (record label) (Gillatein) * Revolver Muzik Records (Magnum .357) * Roc-A-Fella Records (record label) * Roc Nation (record label) S * S. Carter Records (record label) * Sak Pasé Records (record label) (USA/Haiti) * Samoan Mafia Records (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boo-Yaa_T.R.I.B.E. * Select Records (record label) * Sensory Overload Records (record label) UK * Shady Records (record label) * Sho'nuff Records (record label) * Sick Wid It Records (record label) * Siddy Rich Entertainment (record label) Left Man facebook Siddy Rich facebook ceo "Polk County, FL" * Slapp Addict Productionz (record label) * Sleeping Bag Records (record label) * Slip-n-Slide Records (record label) * Slow Motion Soundz (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G-Side * Slumerican Records (record label) * SMC Recordings (record label) wikipedia San Francisco, California * Smoke-a-Lot Records (record label) * SmokeFace Entertaiment (record label) * Sniper Records (record label) Bulgaria * So Icey Entertainment (record label) * So So Def Recordings (record label) * Son Records (record label) UK * Sonic Belligeranza (record label) Italy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Belligeranza * State Property Records (record label) * Star Trak Entertainment (record label) * Storch Music Company (record label) * Strange Famous Records (record label) * Strange Lane Records (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Lane_Records * Strange Music (record label) * Street Family Records (record label) wikipedia * Strictly Business Records (record label) (Redd Eyezz) * SRC Records (record label) * Street Music Records (record label) (Joey Da Don) Montreal * Street Smart Ent. (record label) UpTown, MTL, Canada * Street Soul Productions * Streetsweepers Entertainment * Suave House Records * Sub Verse Music * Sub-0 Records * Suburban Noize Records * Sugar Hill Records *Swishahouse T * Tallac Records (record label) * Taylor Gang Records (record label) * Tayster and Rojac Records * Tee Productions Scandinavia, Europe * Ten12 Records * Tha Bizness Productions (record label) * Tha Blocc Entertainment (Bancc Tha Blocc) San Diego * The Board Administration * The Program (record label) * Thizz Entertainment (record label) * Thizz Latin Records (record label) * Thizz Latin Sac Valley (record label) * Thizz South Records (record label)¸¸ * ThugLine Records (record label) * ThugMinded Ent. (record label) * Thump Records (record label) * Tokyo Dawn Records Germany * Tommy Boy Entertainment (record label) * Topdog Productions (record label) * T-Rap-I Rekordz (record label) * Trill Entertainment (record label) * Tru 'Dat' Entertainment (record label) * TS Entertainment (record label) South Korea * Tuff City Records (record label) * TVT Records U * Uncensored Records * Uncle Howie Records * Unidisc Music * Universal Records * Up Above Records * Uprising Records * Uprok Records * Uptown Records * UpFront Records (record label) * U.S.S Recordz (record label) (Kidd Lunik) V * Vandabuilt Media Music Group (record label) * Villain Entertainment (record label) (MC Ren label) W * Wall of Sound (record label) UK * Warlock Records (record label) * Web Entertainment (record label) * We Family Entertainment (record label) * West Coast Mafia Records (record label) * We the Best Music Group (record label) * Will.i.am Music Group (record label) * Wolftown Recordings (record label) UK * Writers Block Records (record label) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J.R._Writer (J.R. Writer (rapper)) * Wrongkind Records (record label) * Wu-Tang Records (record label) (RZA label) X * XIL Recordings (Atlanta) MOBONIX Y * Yeheadat Productions (record label) Montreal facebook * YG Entertainment * Yotanka Productions (record label) France http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yotanka * Young Money Entertainment * YoungStar Records (record label) (CeasRock) Montreal * Yoppa Entertainment (record label) Z * Zoe Pound Entertainment (record label) * Zone 4 (record label) (Polow da Don (producer)) * Zoo Klick Ent. (record label) myspace San Diego See Also * List of major labels * List of filming record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of Rap Groups * List of DJs * List of Record Producers * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of Albanian hip-hop record labels * List of Algerian hip-hop record labels africa * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Angolan hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Australian hip-hop record labels * List of Azerbaijani hip-hop record labels * List of Batswana hip-hop record labels Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian hip-hop record labels Europe * List of Belgian hip-hop record labels * List of Beninese hip-hop record labels Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan hip-hop record labels * List of Brazilian hip-hop record labels * List of British hip-hop record labels * List of Bulgarian hip-hop record labels * List of Burmese hip-hop record labels Asia * List of Cameroonian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Chinese hip-hop record labels * List of Congolese hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Cuban hip-hop record labels * List of Czech hip-hop record labels * List of Danish hip-hop record labels * List of Dominican hip-hop record labels * List of Dutch hip-hop record labels * List of Egyptian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Filipino hip-hop record labels * List of Finnish hip-hop record labels * List of French hip-hop record labels * List of Gambian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Germany hip-hop record labels * List of Ghanaian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Guinean hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Greek hip-hop record labels * List of Greenland hip-hop record labels * List of Jamaican hip-hop record labels * List of Japanese hip-hop record labels * List of Jordanian hip-hop record labels * List of Haitian hip-hop record labels * List of Hong Kong hip-hop record labels * List of Hungarian hip-hop record labels * List of Icelandic hip-hop record labels * List of Indian hip-hop record labels * List of Indonesian hip-hop record labels * List of Iranian hip-hop record labels * List of Iraqui hip-hop record labels * List of Irish hip-hop record labels * List of Israeli hip-hop record labels * List of Italian hip-hop record labels * List of Ivorian hip-hop record labels Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Kosovar hip-hop record labels Europe * List of Lebanese hip-hop record labels * List of Libyan hip-hop record labels * List of Macedonian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Malagasy hip-hop record labels * List of Malawian hip-hop record labels * List of Malaysian hip-hop record labels * List of Mexican hip-hop record labels * List of Mongolian hip-hop record labels * List of Moroccan hip-hop record labels * List of Mozambican hip-hop record labels * List of Namibian hip-hop record labels * List of Nigerian hip-hop record labels Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien hip-hop record labels Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese hip-hop record labels * List of New Zealand hip-hop record labels * List of Nigerian hip-hop record labels * List of Pakistani hip-hop record labels * List of Palestinian hip-hop record labels * List of Polish hip-hop record labels * List of Portuguese hip-hop record labels * List of Rwandan hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Romanian hip-hop record labels * List of Russian hip-hop record labels * List of Salvadoran hip-hop record labels * List of Serbian hip-hop record labels * List of Senegalese hip-hop record labels * List of Slovak hip-hop record labels * List of Slovenian hip-hop record labels * List of Somali hip-hop record labels Africa * List of South African hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Spanish hip-hop record labels * List of Swedish hip-hop record labels * List of Swiss hip-hop record labels * List of Taiwanese hip-hop record labels * List of Tanzanian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Togolese hip-hop record labels West Africa * List of Turkish hip-hop record labels * List of Ugandan hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Ukrainian hip-hop record labels * List of Vietnamese hip-hop record labels * List of Zambian hip-hop record labels Africa * List of Zimbabwean hip-hop record labels * *